mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wii maniac
Welcome to Wii's talk page. Here you can....well.....talk to me :). PLEASE LEAVE MESSAGES WITHIN THE LARGE ORANGE BOX!! Guest Star/The Sim Race/Salin Nah... Okay, This. Leg 11: Salin - Tim's Snack Merchant }} Guest Star/The Sim Race/RandomDude Also, I'd like to come up with my own lines. However, I'd like to know what situations I'll be in...}} *takes out portable Plane vs. Eye and starts playing it*}} What just happened?}} RUBUBLESHNIRBDOODLE! ), anyways, we started talking 'bout out of us three (that'd be me, Hikari, and Kogasa, the three people on the shout box at the time) which one would have a best chance at being an admin. She say I would, I said she would. Um, to see it, look at the shout box. So, anyways, give the deciding vote. Which one do you think, even though neither of us will most likely not be in the futrue, would be a better admin? This isn't for like a real, deciding vote, this is just a little fight at random.}} What's in "AWESOME", crud article! Rollback Do you want to make the blog about it, RD101, or will I?}} TAKE THAT! MONKEY NINJAS, ATTACK! }} lolwut }} Brawl Ze Production Wiki Hiya friend, How keep going? Re: Meow Re: Meow Thankies you very much. StrawberrySherbert 21:00, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : D IT BE JENNEH! lol (i copied blanky's talk) You Did. Hate Userboxes Hello Wii. Can you please make Hate Userboxes for these following characters: Bean Bradley Dolly Dearheart Elmira Clamp Eliza Ian Arneson Ms. Nicole Vogue Poppy Sir Vincent Skullfinder Cedella Terry Duchess Beverly Princess Butter Zombie Carl King Mike Skip Yup it's me and i'll make a user box thingy... Nicole box Out In The Woods Userbox!!!!!!! *grin* Hello Wii, You make userboxes right? If you do I'd like you to make a Out in the Woods userbox!!!! I got to go to the movies now bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1Corey785 22:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hate Userboxes That AU Post was from me. Oh, and I will REPEAT the Hate Userboxes I need by August 21st: Bean Bradley Dolly Dearheart Eliza Elmira Clamp Ian Arneson Ms.Nicole Vogue Poppy Cedella Terry Duchess Beverly Zombie Carl King Mike ok The picture is fine but i was kinda of planning the text to be like this: {user} is a fan of Corey785's Out In The Woods reality show and is feels lucky to not be a contestant. You don't have to do that text i just typed if you don't want to. Other wise its fineCorey785 01:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) oops please take off the is before feel if your gonna do itCorey785 01:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) SNL Short ok ok you can just leave it the way it is TEH AMAZINGFUL AWARD!!! }} Comic idea Qubit }} --Qubit2222 17:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm a boy! GOTTA CHANGE!}} My Brother / The Irony My Brother FOLLOWING THE FACT MY BROTHER IS FLIPPER117, I LOVE HIM. Irony RANDOMDUDE AND *HIKARI* DID THE SAME THING, AND IT WAS DELETED MY HARD, HARD, WORK. HOW WRONG.